oddly enough
by deleteeeee
Summary: this is a story about a love of johnny's not devi CRY...ill get around to doing chapter 4 eventually
1. disclaimer

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in JtHM, Invader Zim, or Filler bunny. I do not take credit for them. They belong to Johnen Vasquez and are copyrighted by him. Please do not flame me for taking credit in these or other character(s) in my stories. Also any resemblance between my characters and a person or persons is strictly coincidental. Thank you.  
  
*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?* 


	2. passing notes

Oddly Enough A Jthm Fanfic by: ed03 cowboyBEBOP  
  
Chapter 1 Passing notes  
  
Johnny sat up abruptly from his bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and opened his eyes again to the reality of the world. The bitter cold reality that he was not being murdered by crazed lawn ornaments, but lying in his room facing the world of people he hated so entirely. "Weird dream" he thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What should I do today?" he said in a sarcastic tone. He knew what he had planned, but not was the day was to bring. He picked up his jacket off the desk chair and left the house in search of more ass holes to slaughter. He wandered the streets downtown looking in windows for haughty people sipping their morning coffee and arguing over the phone with one another, too busy with there meaningless lives to notice that they were in the same coffee shop. As he walked he failed to notice that he was coming to the end of the sidewalk and stumbled over the curb and into the street. The man in the car turning onto Brimstone Ave. shouted and beeped his horn with no intent on stopping. Nearly missing Johnny, he sped along cursing. "Well there's one" Johnny thought. He got up and dusted off the dirt from his jacket as he turned the corner. Gazing into the windows of the shops he came across a store he had never seen before.  
  
'The Music Emporium', he decided, was something that needed to be looked at more closely. He swung the door open expecting the general ding of the alarm system but was mistaken. The shop was absolutely silent except for the cash register opening and closing and the satisfied customers rustling bags. Puzzled Johnny looked around for something to keep his busy. He noticed all the people in the shop were sitting at small cubicle like stations with headphones on and CDs piled up around them. Noticing his confusion the woman behind the counter walked over to him. "I take it your new here" she said in a very quiet tone. "Umm yea" said Johnny. "Let me explain then. You find a CD you like or are interested in, take it to one of the stations and scan the barcode on the back to listen to it. Sound simple enough?" she asked "I guess" "Well there's a booth in the back, enjoy yourself." She immediately went back behind the counter to wait on the grumbling customers. Johnny browsed through shelves looking for anything that looked interesting. He pulled out Disturbed, Tool, and Linkin Park. He liked the faceless figure on the cover. He sat down at the booth and put the headphones on his ears. He scanned a CD and sat there listening to the beat, which enveloped his thoughts deeply.  
  
Not expecting any disturbances he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He opened his eyes to find a folded piece of white paper on his desk. He unfolded it and read:  
  
Sorry for interrupting but where did you buy you boots from? I really like them. Sincerely, The girl to your right  
  
He picked up the pen that was enclosed with the note and wrote:  
  
That place near the Taco Hell.  
  
He looked up at the girl who had passed the note. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail which sat on the shoulder of her black shirt. She smiled at him and took the note back. She read it and promptly wrote  
  
Thanks  
  
She handed back the note, removed her headphones and left the store. Johnny sat for a minute pulled his headphones off and replaced his CD selections deciding he would buy them another time. He exited the store and went on with his search. 


	3. H is for LOVE

Chapter 2 strange feelings  
  
Johnny flicked through the channels looking for something that wasn't annoying or boring but without any luck. He pondered what he had left in his fridge as he switched off the television and sprinted towards it to satisfy his hunger for something edible. He opened it and to his dismay found he had only some rotten vegetables and orange juice. "Gr.I loathe the supermarket". He picked up his coat off the floor, found some money in a drawer and left for the food store. As he walked down the street he thought.he thought about the dumb ass television shows, the dumb asses on the television shows and then it hit him. That girl he saw yesterday at the music emporium was incredibly gorgeous. "NO!" he shouted to himself. "I can't have feelings for her.not her. For all I know she could be a complete bitch." But her smile, as he remembered it, told him otherwise.  
  
No he wasn't about to go searching for someone he didn't know but a peek in the store wouldn't hurt him.would it? He pushed the door open and peered into the silent shop. He looked at all the booths but didn't see her. With a feeling of failure he started to exit the shop when a swoosh of red hair caught his eye. He looked over and saw her, oddly enough, behind the counter of the music store. She was waiting on a burly man with a bald head and goatee. Johnny walked towards her but caught himself before he got too close and went to leave. "Sir, wait please!" said a lovely voice like that of an angel. Too late he had turned around and made eye contact with her, he had waited too long and was caught. "Umm.Could I speak with you? I mean in the back. I don't want to disturb the customers." She said in a low whisper. "But we've just met" he thought to himself. He nodded and followed her to a small office in the back of the store.  
  
She closed the door behind her and sat down on the desk. "Well I just wanted to say thank you for the boots.I mean where you got them.well thanks for telling me where you got them." She sounded nervous but Johnny didn't understand why. "You're welcome. What's your name?" he asked but was startled by his questioning. "Harleen, but you can call me Harley if you wish." Harley said in her cute voice. She opened the door and tried to hold the door for him but he insisted on letting her go before him. She walked back behind the counter and waved to him as he exited the shop. He walked about two steps and realized that he had never told her his name. He walked back opened the door and walked towards the counter. He leaned over and reluctantly went to tap her on the shoulder. Before he could touch her she looked up and they almost touched lips, they were so close. He backed away and said "Ijustwantedtotellyoumynameandit'sJohnny" He said all at once trying to overcome the awkward situation. She smiled but, also in somewhat shock from the closeness, had nothing to say. Harley simply raised her hand and waved to him once again as he left the store.  
  
"I SOUNDED SO STUPID" he thought to himself. Why did I have to do that, why do I feel that way about her. He thought of how close they ended up and engraved that glorious feeling into his brain. He walked towards the supermarket as he put his former loathing feeling back on and entered the hell hole. 


	4. coincidences are fun

Chapter 3 coincidences are fun  
  
It was dark.cold.and lonely walking at night, even thought she was with 2 other people. The excitement of the event was building with every step and her mind was saddened at the thought of it being over in 2 hours. She had her red hair styled and sprayed with darker red streaks. Her clothes were, actually, quite normal for the concert. A neon blue tank top, black shorts, blue and black striped tights, and boots. She thought the top was kind of tight but her friends assured her it was "SUPA FOXY". "What time did you say it ends, Lee?" she asked. Lee raised her head from the makeup compact, her overly-gliterized makeup and hair was almost to the point of seeing your reflection in. "I think 11:30" she said. "Good, I have to work tomorrow morning" said the 3rd girl, Sheela. "Harley, the top looks fine stop messing with it" Sheela said to Harley who was busy yanking her top in every direction. In the distance they saw the flashing lights and crowd outside the club.  
  
He shuffled down the street, humming an ICP song that he loathed but had stuck in his head. Damn it got dark fast he thought. He heard a distant booming and felt the ground rumble. Johnny knew it was the club, I mean what else could it be, he was walking down the street behind it. He said, "Maybe I will see who's playing" and turned the corner toward it. While he was walking down the street he saw it and almost shouted because of it. That same damn red hair was parked out front of the club, yelling at a guy who cut in front of her in line. Scrambling down the sidewalk, and trying not to let her see him, he stood at the end of the line. He reached in his pocket and pulled out 2 five dollar bills. "Enough to get in, hopefully" he said to himself. Maggot Filled Corpse Tonight the poster read. He wondered if they were any good. I guess I'll find out soon. Reaching the ticket counter he realized he might not find out after all. "Lets see you ticket!" shouted the skinhead behind the counter. "I didn't buy one in advance can I get one now?" asked Johnny. The skinhead man laughed so hard he choked up a couple phlegm balls which spattered the window. Johnny's rage was too much for him to control. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME YOU FUCKING JERK? YOU IDIODIC TURD!" he shouted through the window. "YOU WANT SOME FAGGOT" skinhead yelled back. He exited the booth and stared at Johnny. Johnny pulled out his dagger and pointed it at his neck. "GO TO HELL!" he jammed the dagger into his throat. He gasped for breath and laid on the ground until he finally bled to death.  
  
Harley stood on the edge of the crowd, arms in the air, cheering and singing at the top of her lungs. Sheela's feet suddenly swung over her head and traveled up toward the stage. Lee was at the bar, flirting with the bar tender and sipping on a daiquiri. Harley watched the band as they strummed their guitars together and the singer sang melodically into the mic. Sheela's head emerged from the crowd. The singer pulled her up on stage and sang to her as her stunned self just stared. Harley was so happy for her friend she cold hardly contain herself. She ran over to Lee who was still talking to the bar tender. "LEE DO YOU SEE THAT?!" she screamed. "Hold on I'm busy right now." Harley grabbed her arm and swung her around to face the stage. "O.MY.GOD" she sputtered. The song ended and Sheela was escorted off the stage by a security guard. Lee ran after her in complete hysteria. Harley turned to follow but was stopped by an immense figure. "Hey.ya wanna MOSH?!?" slurred the drunk guy. He grabbed her around the waist and was pulling her into the crowd. "NO! GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE!" He dragged her to the mosh pit.  
  
Johnny was searching everywhere for her and finally saw her with the drunk guy. She was struggling and pushing him off but wasn't strong enough to get him away. He had seen enough. He charged into the crowd and grabbed the guys shoulder. "Get off of her dumbass. Cant you see she doesn't like you?" "HEY PAWL THE LEDY LIKES MEH JOST FINE, RIGHT BAABE?" the drunken man shouted. She was too busy struggling to notice Johnny. He tapped the guy on the shoulder. "WHAT DO YAW WA.." Johnny punched him so hard he crashed into the pit and was trampled buy the moshers who didn't even notice. "You ok?" he said. "Yea" Harley replied still not looking at him. She looked up. Everyone in the room began to spin into a swirl of colors until it was just them, looking at each other. Harley fell back into a drunken stupor on to a fat man who couldn't feel her leaning on him. Johnny pulled her out of the crowd and sat her on a bar stool. Lee and Sheela, realizing she was passed out on the stool, ran up to her. "Is she ok?" they said almost in unison. "Yea shes just drunk" Johnny said as he walked towards the door of the club. 


	5. that damn 713

Chapter 4 that damn 7-13  
  
Sunlight blazed through the window in a stinging yellow stream. Harley sat up and rubbed her face hard to try to relieve the pain from her hangover. "DAMN IT!!" she shouted. She got up and staggered to the window to close the shades. After the she was freed of the excruciating pain of the sun she pulled some clothes out of her dresser and walked to the bathroom door. It was shut and locked. She banged on it yelling obscenities and random names. Lee shouted back "Done in a sec!" as soon as the door opened Harley bolted in and shut the door behind her. She threw her dirty clothes in a pile in the corner and jumped into the shower. The hot water was very relaxing and it was nice to know that she made it home from the concert. After she got out she opened an Advil bottle and emptied the contents into her system, the bottle only having 2 pills in it made it easier.  
  
Johnny sat at his desk writing up a new comic and looking quite satisfied with his work. He leaned back and thought about the night before. Did she see him? Did she recognize him? Who knows? Does it matter? Where is my pen? O it's behind my ear. What am I DOING? He got up and turned the TV on, hoping for something more productive to do but alas got infomercials. He clicked it off and went back to his desk. A car pulled up across the street blaring music. The song was catchy; kiss me deadly by reel big fish. He hummed it to himself while he wrote.  
  
"What exactly happened last night?" Harley asked Lee and Sheela at the breakfast table. "You got drunk" Lee said as she chomped on a doughnut. Sheela shouted "I WAS ON STAGE!! DID YOU SEE ME? I WAS! REALLY!" "O yea and some guy pulled you put of the pit before you were trampled." "Really?" "Yea." "He was kinda cute." "SHIT! I'm late for work. Bye guys!" Harley stated as she ran out the door with a doughnut in her mouth. In her car she remembered that guy. Yea, that guy at the store. He was cute and nice. Loss overcame her. She tried to think happy things but she kept feeling like she missed out. Harley parked her car and got out. She threw down her purse and turned on her register. Work went by fast. Almost 9 hours in around 3 minutes. She made a nice profit and closed up her station. Getting in her car she decided to go pick up a few things at the 7-13 while she was out.  
  
Johnny parked in front of the large red 7-13 sign and got out. He craved a brain freezy. He stepped into the store and walked to the back. Harley parked next to him, without realizing it, and walked into the store. She looked up just in time to see him turn around without seeing her. She recognized him at once and dove between the racks. She didn't want him to see her hangover worn face. Johnny, enjoying his brain freezy, pulled out the money to pay and found a couple extra bucks. Maybe I'll get a magazine to completely destroy while I'm at home. He walked over to the magazine rack. "Shit shit shit!" Harley whispered to herself. She quickly pulled a magazine out and opened it to the middle and pretended to be reading it. Johnny looked up. He saw her. She looked up. She saw him. To her it seemed like time stood still for a while. Johnny just stood in disbelief. He envisioned her walking up to him but she just stood, staring. The room spun and faded away. Just him and her. 


	6. youre a grandmas wet dream

Chapter 5 you're a grandmas wet dream  
  
Silence. Harley dropped the magazine and without realizing it started to blank out and dream about throwing her arms around him. The pages fluttered open. She blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it. He stood there with his cup in his hand for a while, and then stared to come over. Harley couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She didn't want him to walk away but she couldn't face him. Johnny stopped next to her and gave a quick glance at the magazine on the floor. She snapped out of it in time to realize what he was thinking. "Oh, hell" she stammered. She bent down and picked up the magazine. "No that's ok I have it." They both bent down at the same time. Johnny picked up the magazine and handed it to her. "O, umm thanks." "No problem" he said.  
  
Breaking their gazed felt like shit but she knew she couldn't stare forever. Harley closed the magazine and read the cover, MODERN MATERNITY. 'FUCK' she thought to herself as she tried to hide the magazine back on the rack. Nny just stood in utter amazement. He was at a complete loss of words. Finally he said the first thing that came to mind. "So you're pregnant? Uhh.not.not that you look pregnant or anything I was just wondering since you picked up that magazine and all and I just figured." He let his thoughts just run out like melted butter. Expecting a slap in the face he stared at the floor. "No" she said softly. "I was just...curious." "Oh" he said with a sigh of relief. Harley walked toward the rack next to Johnny and picked up a bag of cheese zits and muttered a faint "yeh". As he turned to leave Harley summoned all her courage. "Do you want to walk.somewhere?" Johnny turned around. "Ok." They both walked to the counter and paid for their items. Then they left the store, Johnny sipping on his brain freezy.  
  
"Where are we walking?" Harley really didn't know. She looked around and saw empty buildings shut down for the night. They were deep and dark and strangely seemed to be making them feel more at ease. "So, what do you do for a living?" ask Harley. "Umm.well I don't exactly work, but I guess if drawing comics for the homeless insane counts then yea." Harley giggled. "Sounds exciting." "What do you do?" "Only work in the record store, but I'm hoping to some day be able to go on tour." Harley said as she bit into a handful of cheese crackers. "Tour? Like, are you a model or something?" Johnny answered confused. Harley, thinking the idea of her being a model was completely ludicrous, started to laugh and inadvertently open her mouth showing the chewed up crackers. "What?" Johnny asked. "ME? A MODEL? Hah you must be joking. No, I play in a band." "Oh, you don't really seem like the type." Johnny said hesitantly.  
  
They continued talking about random things and finally realized how late it was. "Wow, its 1:00. I better head home before my roommates steal all my shit." She said as she looked at her watch. Johnny agreed and they headed back to their cars. She unlocked her car doors and sheepishly remarked "see you around then?" He nodded and walked toward his car, forgetting that he was carrying both people's bags. "Hey, wait I still have your bag." "Oh, I forgot" she said as she walked toward him. Harley was about a foot away when her foot got caught under a crack in the pavement. Flying forward, she landed on top of him, pinning him to the car. Neither one wanted to move. They just sat there for a minute while Harleys face turned a bright shade of pink. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." she started. "No, I should be apologizing, I mean you're a lady and guys shouldn't be doing that kind of thing" Johnny said quietly. "It's fine, I don't mind" she said. Harley thought about what she just said and it made her blush even more. She took her bag from his hand and slipped into her car repeating her last words to herself as she started it and drove away. 'Why does it always have to be me, why am I so god damn unlucky?' she thought as she reached into her empty cheese zit bag. A feeling of guilt spread over Johnny as he got in his car. He sped off in the opposite direction wanting to relive that moment over and over in his mind until he could recreate it word for word. 


End file.
